When It Happens
by luvEsmeCarlisle
Summary: Carlisle has a secret that no one knows about. But when someone finds out how will that change the course of there lives, family, job, and love? Will things ever be the same in the Cullen family again? Will there even be a Cullen family in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle P.O.V.

I inhaled the air around me, her scent filling up most of the hallway. I couldn't help myself from how my veins were pulsing. She's got a way of a making me feel like everything I do is perfectly fine. Even though in my head I know it's not. I had been trying so hard to remember Esme and all the love she gave me, but to my surprise it never worked. I would ignore her calls and messages when I was with Sarah. Then I would tell Esme that I never recieved any messages or calls when I got home. Making sure to control my mind around Edward, to assure no sign of Sarah would ever be noticed. My heart would ache when I would lie to Esme about what I had done at work. I knew she believed me and that hurt me the most. The fact that she thought nothing was going on at the hospital. But to face the truth something was.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle P.O.V.

"Okay what have we got today?" I asked Sarah smiling.

"Well for one we have Mike Gilmore, fell off his motorcycle and broke his right leg and left arm." she grinned looking at the clipboard. Gosh how that smile was brilliant.

"What's with kids these days." I grumbled.

"You tell me you have six of them, and a wife." she mumbled, trying not to refer to my wife, Esme. Oh how that had been a problem when we met. Sarah and I had found such an intrest in each other, that I hadn't told her about Esme. Though soon enough she found out about her. That didn't stop us from our needs, as much as I thought it would. Don't get me wrong I still love Esme, but there was just something about Sarah that drew me in. It could be her deep chesnut hair, or the way her brow furrows when she gets confused and frustrated. To tell you the truth I just didn't know.

"Sarah." I whispered.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just sometimes I remember that she has you and I don't."

"You have me just as much as she does." I smiled touching her cheek.

"No I don't, you go home to her every single day. You go to bed with her every single night. Plus she's ten times more beautiful then I will ever be. Carlisle I just don't know if I can do this anymore." she groaned throwing her head back. I stood in silence, all was true, but I wanted to keep what we had so I sighed and took her in a hug. As always she broke down and hugged me back. I laughed silently, as she mumbled "I hate you for making me want you." I leaned down to her level and gave her a deep kiss that almost made her stop breathing.

"Gosh you are to good at that." she laughed.

* * *

Little did Carlisle know that someone had just seen and heard what he had just said. And what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward P.O.V.

My dad has been acting really weird lately, I could tell he was trying to cover something up. The thing is I just didn't know what it was. It scared me that I was the only one who noticed something. I would have thought my mom would have too, but she wasn't. Nothing was going wrong with there sex life, trust me, I and the whole family knew that. But his face was just so covered up with fake emmotions. It's almost like his "Hellos" and kisses for Esme were mechanical. Why couldn't any one else see this? Was I going mental or what? I was going to figure this out today, even if I had to drag it out of him. I would make him tell me what he was hiding.

"Mr. Garner may I be excused? My stomach hurts very much." I pouted raising my hand.

"Er, sure Edward." he rose his eyebrow. Never had I faked a sickness in class . . . so far. But it was urgent. I ran at human speed to my car and took off to the hospital. I searched for my dad's mind as I entered through the doors. _What do we have today? _I heard his mind coming from his office. Walking humanly down the hall way to be stopped by the disturbing thoughts of his mind. _Sarah and I had found such an interest in each other, that I hadn't told her about Esme. Though soon enough she found out about her. That didn't stop us from our needs, as much as I thought it would. Don't get me wrong I still love Esme, but there was just something about Sarah that drew me in. It could be her deep chestnut hair, or the way her brow furrows when she gets confused and frustrated. To tell you the truth I just didn't know. _I growled in disgust, Carlisle was having thoughts about his nurse Sarah. I tuned my mind to hers, _Sarah why do you put up with him, you know you love Carlisle, make him divorce his wife. You've already had sex with the guy, he's already said he likes you alot. Then again he's never said I love you but who cares. He's funny, handsome and darn caring. _Carlisle had sex with her, what the hell. **(A/N vampires can have sex with humans without getting them pregnant, that's why there's no renesmee.) **Out of all men he was the one who cheated on his wife. I was disgusted with my father that I didn't need to confront him . . . at least not now. I ran straight home, glad that my mother was out restoring an ancient building. I wasn't going to bombard my father when he got home. I was going to make him brutally come out and say it himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward P.O.V.

"Hey dad." I whispered looking up from my book. _Hmm, your home early._

"Calculas is too easy." I fake laughed. _Of course for you._

"Why are you home so early, didn't need something did you?" _Oh, no. Just ended my shift early._

"Mom's not home if that's who your looking for." I crookedly smirked. _Really, damn. Well then maybe I should go snag her from her work._

"Oh her and the rest should be here shortly. It's already four o'clock." _Well then i guess we should just wait son._

"Yes, yes we should." I smiled turning my gaze back to my book. _What are you reading, it looks like one of Alice's books._

"Oh I found it outside on the bench, I just picked it up and started reading. It's pretty good actually." _Really what's it about?_

"A man is married to his wife for over ten years, they have four children. One day he meets a girl at a bar. They start an affair, in the end the family finds out. So far he looses everything. No wife, no kids, and on top of that the lady he was cheating with just used him. Bastard got what he deserved." I explained nonchalantly. _Oh really seems intresting. _Suddenly we heard the cars pulling up. My plan turns into action now. My dad got up and greeted my mom with a kiss, the asshole.

"Hey Edward why were'nt you at school after third period?" Bella asked.

"Oh, math bored the hell out of me." I laughed. She smirked and came to give me a real kiss. Not a fake one like Carlisle did. Alice came in playing music on her iPod as usual. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie came in afterward. Plan in set.

"Hey Alice can I see your iPod for a moment I wanna show you guys something." She went into her blank mode, I gave her a quick glare symbolizing to keep quiet of what she was going to see. As the good actor she was she did. _How could he? Does he not know how he could destroy Esme. _Alice faked a smile and passed it to me. I plugged it into our iHome.

"What's going on Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing Alice and I just wanted to present some of the songs through out the ages. We have to do a project for music class."

"I guess but it better be good music." he cheered oblivious to what was going to happen. My dad looked curiously at me. I just faintly grinned and turned the dial on the iPod to the first song. Everyone got seated on the couches as me and my pixie sister started.

"To begin we go to the 80's of course this song is a remix but still." Alice smirked. My finger gentely pressed play and Use Your Love from Katy Perry came on.

_Try to stop my head from spinning_

_Too much to drink, not makin' sense_

_It's been a while since I've been with someone new_

_But I can't stop the way I'm feeling_

_As you leave please would you just close the door_

_Now that our love affair is over_

_You're exactly what i was looking for_

_Go find a shoulder to cry upon_

_I just wanna use your love tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight_

_I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

I gave a quick cold glare at my dad.

"Then we go to a little bit in the begining of the 90's." Alice danced. I switched it too the next song, You Give Love A Bad Name by Bon Jovi.

_An angel's smile is what you sell_

_You promise me heaven, then put me through hell_

_Chains of love got a hold on me_

_When passion's a prison, you can't break free_

_You're a loaded gun_

_There's nowhere to run_

_No one can save me_

_The damage is done_

_Shot throught the heart_

_And you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name_

"Do I remember those days." Esme laughed. I smiled at her caringly, even though I knew she would have a broken heart. _Edward what's going on?! _My dad practically growled in his thoughts, though I looked at his face. A perfect smile plastared on his face.

"Then we got into the country of the 2000's! Yee ha!" Alice cheered. Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood came on.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,_

_And she's probably getting frisky._

_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't _

_Shoot whiskey._

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to _

_Shoot a combo._

_And he don't know._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires,_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

I enjoyed his reaction to this song. His glaring into me when no one noticed made me stiffle a growl. _Edward that's enough i'm sure we can talk this out. _I nodded a no very quickly knowing that he would notice.

"Getting closer to our genaration we have a bit of rock." I'm Gone I'm Going by Lesley Roy came on.

_So sick of hearing your words, all I can hear you say_

_Is how you want me to live my life diffrent way_

_I'm gonna pack all my things, I'm gonna do it_

_Just watch me, watch me_

_I'm like a rat in a cage about to lose it all_

_And I ain't gonna give up until I'm standing tall_

_I'm gonna throw it all in, just get it over with_

_Watch me, watch me._

"Alright," Carlisle laughed. "That's enough songs for one day I have some buisness to take care of. He smiled looking at esme seductivly, she giggled silently. _Turn it off Edward!!_

"Oh hold on one more second just the last two songs!" me and Alice squealed. He sighed and released a "Fine."

"Now it's our generation hit it!" Alice pointed to me. I smiled at Carlisle and played the first song, Heartless (cover) by The Fray.

_In the night I hear them talk_

_The coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul_

_To a woman so heartless (heartless)_

_How you be so heartless oh_

_How could you be so heartless_

_How you be so cold_

_As winter wind when it breeze yo_

"Next song." my dad groaned.

"Honey let them finish." Esme scolded.

"It's okay mom, next song Edward." Alice said. I put on Seven Days Of Lonely by I Nine.

"We mixed up this song with the other one sorry." she fake apologized.

_Oh I got a call today_

_At three AM_

_It's what you didn't say that told me I'd get hurt again._

_So I hung up the phone_

_And i screamed out loud_

_I felt so alone I should had said the things I'm thinking now_

_Oh never thought it would be so hard to let go_

_Tell me how I'm gonna make it your the one I cant forget_

_It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends_

_When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in_

_God I wish you could hold me, through the seven days of lonely._

"Edward, Alice that's enough." he growled.

"Really dad have you had enough?" Alice sneered.

"Yes I have no put that damn thing away!" my dad snarled.

"No!" I yelled.

"What is going on?!" my mom asked looking back and forth at us.

"He should tell you he knows just as much as me and Alice do maybe more." I snapped at him.

"What is he talking about Carlisle?!" Esme screeched.

"Tel her dad!" Alice screamed.

"No." he whispered. I stomped up to him.

"You tell her or I will." I growled.

* * *

Review please :D anonymous people welcome. I need to hear your feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

Esme P.O.V

Carlisle was walking back and forth, from wall to wall, rubbing his temples. What was going on? Why wasn't anyone telling me? I sighed and went to him, wrapping my arms around him from the back. He stopped suddenly and sighed as he grabbed my hands. I comforted him by rubbing his chest, up and down.

"I don't deserve this." he mumbled.

"What do you mean you don't deserve this?" I asked confused. He deserved any love I gave him, he was the man of my dreams.

"You shouldn't be giving me love right now Esme."

"Why is that?" I practically growled, surprised at his words.

"Esme, dear I love you, but there's something going on."

"What do you mean?" I whispered into his back.

"It means your not the only woman i've kissed in the past month." he spoke softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Esme P.O.V.

I was shocked, he was lying right? Oh God please tell me he was lying! I let go of him and balanced myself on my desk. Letting my head bow down, my caramel curls hiding my broken face. Carlisle, my Carlisle had cheated on me. Anger started to rise and covered my sadness. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. How dare he even try to grab me when he had just told me what was going on.

"Don't touch me." I growled.

"Esme i'm deeply sorry." he whispered nuzzling his chin into my shoulder. What was wrong with him? He thinks he can go about and embrace me seductivley, right after this?

"I said don't touch me!" I snarled; turning and pushing him away from me. I looked him staraight in the eyes with my best glare.

"Look my dear Esme, I still love you with all my heart-"

"Then why'd you do it ?!?!" I practically yelled waving my hands in the air. I decided not to let him win by showing sadness, and how much it ached to know he liked another woman.

"Because her blood Esme, it was just drawing me closer to her, I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me, please my love." he whispered coming closer to me.

"Your love?" I snorted.

"Yes, Esme, you are still my love, my mate." he murmured caringly.

"Did you have sex with her?!" I growled. He stayed silent for over a minute. "Did you?!"

"Yes." I growled and slapped him acrossed the face with all my strength. I knew it would do nothing physically to him, but by the look on his face he was emmotionally hurt.

"Esme i'm sorry."

"Well guess what Carlisle, i'm sorry doesn't make up for anything. How could you be so, so HEARTLESS! You out of all men I know, you're the one to cheat on his wife. Oh i'm sorry I made a mistake, his ex-wife!" I clarified screaming at him. He was taked aback from my words, my anger, my viciousness.

"You would never think of getting a divorce would you?" he whispered hurt. I took in his words.

"I, I don't know." I murmured then walked out of the room, hiding my sad eyes as much as I could.

* * *

So what will happen when the rest of the family finds out?


	7. Chapter 7

Carlisle P.O.V.

I sat on my bed, hands on my face. What had I done? Had I really just had an affair with a human? And given up Esme? My mate, my soul, my heart, most of all the love of my life. It took all of this to realize that I couldn't and I wouldn't let her go. She was still part of me, she would always be. I touched the cheek she slapped. Surprised that she even slapped and pushed me away. Most of all I was stunned that she had even brought up divorce. My mind wandered to Sarah, she was very divine but still a human. Never would this ever have worked out, why couldn't I have noticed this before. I regret it; I regret everything I ever did, everything I ever felt with Sarah. Now it didn't matter. I would lose everything. How was I to get it all back? Suddenly my door opened with Esme on the other side.

"We're leaving." she whispered, I could tell she was crying because her eyes were a light red.

"Define we." I spoke.

"Me, and everyone else in this house except you." Esme murmured, grabbing a suitcase from the closet and throwing it on the bed. She zipped it open and went back to the closet.

"Where are you going to go?" I asked dodging the clothes she was tossing to the bed.

"We don't know, Edward said he could find a place, as far away from here as possible."

"Like across the world far?" I croaked.

"No Carlisle, just as far away from you as possible." she said then broke a cry when she said "you." They were moving. NO!

"Please, please don't leave me." I whimpered.

"Why the hell not?!"

"I'm nothing with out you guys, you're my family."

"You should have thought of that before you did what you did." Esme said closing up one suitcase and getting another one. I grabbed her hand before she could stomp off to the closet. Quickly I pulled her down to sit with me on the bed. I was surprised she didn't protest.

"I love you with all my heart Esme. I'm truly sorry for what I did. I feel horrible about it all. Sarah means nothing to me now."

"She means nothing to you now, because you are losing everything." she whispered looking at her hands on her lap.

"How can I show you that you are everything in my life? You are the reason why I feel I have a purpose in this life. I am nothing without you, absolutely nothing."

"Answer me one question?" she murmured.

"Anything."

"Will you still love me in the morning?"

* * *

Yes i was wathcing click today. But don't be fooled, the question probly isn't as it seems.

Review please :D

&& thanks for those who did rview :D


	8. Chapter 8

Esme P.O.V.

"Will you still love me in the morning?" I asked looking up to him, with pleading eyes.

"What do you mean, of course I'll love you in the morning." he whispered grasping my hands. I took them away gently.

"I mean when you go back to work tomorrow in the morning. And she's there, will you still love me. Or just in vision her with you and totally forget what just happened. And go on and think everything in your life is okay? Will you forget about me? And forget everything we've been through." I murmured. He took a while to process that in his head. I looked at him curious to see what he was going to say. He sighed and grabbed my face with such force as he pressed his lips to mine. I didn't see it coming, so I melted in his arms. Trying to stop myself, I couldn't let him win me over by just kissing me. But my lips kept moving to the rhythm of his. _No! No! No! _I told myself over and over in my head. I pushed him away softly and looked at him.

"That did not answer my question."

"Sometimes things are better left unsaid."

"No they're not." I whispered

"Sometimes words fail to describe how a person is feeling."

"Will you stop stating quotes and just tell me." I growled.

"I don't know how to answer that question." he murmured.

"What do you mean, you practically just kiss me then you don't know how to explain yourself?!"

"Look I need you to just know that I love you and only you."

"Well what about her!" I gasped.

"Sarah, she's a thing of the past . . . I think . . . I hope."

"Well you better figure it out."

"I know just stay with me a little while longer."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Esme." he pleaded.

"No, my damn, Carlisle." I moaned getting up and walking back to the closet, to finish packing. I could feel his stare boring into my back. I would never forget about Carlisle, but right now, I just didn't know what to feel, or how to think straight. I decided that time would tell how things worked out.

* * *

I know i update very soon, but me myself is very intrested in what will happen. tehe so hope you like this chapter. i thought it was iffy but i needed it to get me to a better point in the story so yah.

thanks to thos who reviewd :D

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Carlisle P.O.V.

I walked down the stairs knowing that I would have to face my family soon enough. I heard Rosalie and Emmett curse me through their room. I stiffened, I'd never felt so much hatred from my family until this day. Although deep down I knew I deserved it. Finally hitting the last stair step to the last floor; I looked up. Edward was making sure that everyone had all their stuff. I got a sudden push from behind; Emmett and Rosalie were dashing down with at least twenty suitcases. I spotted Alice with about thirty suitcases. I smiled sadly; I couldn't imagine a life without any of them. Unexpectedly she looked up at me; I could see the sadness in her eyes. I glanced at the floor then back to her. Without a thought she swiftly came over to me.

"Dad I want to be mad at you . . . but I just, I just can't." she whimpered. I didn't care if everyone hated me, and no one wanted anything to do with me at this quick moment. So I took Alice in my arms as she sobbed tearlessly into my polo shirt. I tried to cover up my emotions, but I wasn't in luck. My weeps came out in a rush. Finally after the longest hug I've had in a while, she let go and smiled sadly as she walked back to Jasper. I looked at my son, he had improved so much! A quick flashback reoccurred in my head. It was Jasper when he came home struggling so much to stay balanced. He actually came to me for comfort. We had spent the whole night laughing and talking about different stories. He must have felt my emotion because the tip of his lips pulled up into a quick smirk. Even though some of my family members were giving me small sweet gestures, I still knew it wasn't enough for them to forgive me to the fullest. Rosalie though showed no gesture in thoughtfulness at all. She was just glaring at me hastily. I didn't fear her stares, but I just felt impaired.

"Carlisle." Edward spoke.

"Yes Edward?" I asked with a glint in my eye.

"Since we only have about five cars and their trunks aren't so big, I, Bella, and Emmett will be coming back for our second load of suitcases. Other then that I doubt you'll ever see one of us again." he murmured to me, then glanced at each of the others carefully. Suddenly he growled at Alice.

"You have to!"

"Why?" she backfired.

"You know exactly why Alice!"

"No I don't, why don't you shed some light on the current situation Edward." she snarled.

"A few minutes ago you wanted to leave!"

"Well that was a few minutes ago!" Alice cried.

"Look Alice I know you think it's right to stay here, but we can't. Think about her for a moment and how she's feeling." he whispered with sorrow. I knew at that moment who they were talking about, _Esme._

"If Alice wants to stay she can." I heard Esme whisper as she walked right passed me to the living room; where the others were.

"Mom!" Rosalie snapped. Esme looked up at Rosalie with an appalling glare; it even took me a back.

"It's not your decision Rose!" she hissed. Rose nodded, but I could tell she disagreed with Esme.

"So do you want to stay or not?!" Esme impulsively asked Alice.

"I, I don't know!" she yelled looking at all of us.

"Well make up your gosh damn mind!" Esme screeched. We all looked at her astonished, she had never yelled at anyone with such a harsh tone.

"Mom!" Jasper whispered.

"Don't mom me; she can never make up her damn mind! Especially when it's in a vital moment." she moaned. Alice looked like she wanted to cry so much.

"Look we all know you're going through a tough time mom. Though it would be better if you don't take it out on us." Edward implicated. Esme took in what he said and took a hostile step back, with a hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry Alice, I didn't notice, and I'm just, I'm sorry." she whispered shaking her head back and forth.

"It's okay mom." Alice forgave her.

"Mood swings!" Emmett hooted in a humorous tone; trying to lighten the mood as always.

"You got that right son." she laughed silently.

"So Alice?" Edward pressed on impatiently tapping his foot.

"For now, I repeat I think for now I'll go with you guys." she mumbled, looking woefully at me. I nodded in understandment.

* * *

They were all in their cars by now, I walked up to the room me and Esme once shared. I didn't have the heart to go down and say any goodbyes to them, it hurt too much. Slowly I opened the closet, noticing to Jimmy Choo Black/ Grey Leather Peep Toe Pumps on the way corner of the room. I ran to them swiftly and picked them up. I hugged them to my chest.

"Echum I believe those are mine." I heard her voice laugh. I turned around to find her there, both hands on her waist.

"Oh I'm sorry." I mumbled giving them to her.

"Well it took you long enough to find them." she whispered taking them in her own hands.

"Esme Anne Cullen, did you plan this?" I rose my eyebrow amused.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't." she shrugged.

"Well don't you have a lot of mood swings?" I laughed.

"I know, I just can't understand myself at all right now."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"You should be, I want to forgive you so easily Carlisle, but I just can't find the strength to right now. I can hardly find the strength to know what I'm doing at this second! A few minutes ago I wanted nothing to do with you, but now all I want is to be with you." she groaned.

"Then stay with me." I pressed on for the third time.

"I don't know, I think space is good for us right now."

"Esme my dear make up your mind." I moaned.

"I know! I know! I'm so confused Carlisle!"

"You're making me confused."

"I just didn't want to leave without saying anything."

"I think we've had quite a few talks today."

"Yes but were any of them good at all? Without one of us yelling at each other?" Esme hissed.

"No." I whispered in pain.

"I know, hopefully we can both get through this."

"I love you."

"Carlisle." she breathed an unnecessary breath.

"Yes." I took a step closer to her.

"I'm not going to say that til' I know you won't cheat on me again. Especially with her."

"I won't I promise."

"I will believe you when I know it's true."

"Please believe me." I mumbled. She moved closer as I moved closer, out lips touched. Moving at the same movement as the other, I cradled her face with one hand as the other held her closer to me. She put both arms around my neck as I wished this kiss could last forever. I finally put both arms around her hugging her tighter to me as we kept kissing. I could tell I was lifting her off the ground but I didn't care. Her hand brushed over one of my cheeks as the other stayed at my neck. Finally I let her down; my eyes still closed enjoying what had just happened. I felt her unwrap from me.

"I adore you." I heard her whisper. I slowly opened my eyes and found that she was _gone._

* * *

_**Don't yell at me for having her leave! I promise it will get better, now review por favor :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

Esme P.O.V.

I hated leaving him there with that last kiss, but I knew what I had planned would tell if he was going to cheat on me again. Without him lying to me.

"So Edward where are we going too?" I asked from the back of his Volvo.

"I'm sorry Esme, but the farthest we can get from Port Townsend is Heart Butte, Montana." he whispered.

"Oh okay." I murmured grabbing my iPod from my purse. I put the ear buds in my ears and pressed play. Just my luck, anyone care to guess what song came on?! Well here is your answer . . . Then by Brad Paisley. My eyes started to get red.

_I remember, trying not to stare the night that I first met you. You had me mesmerized.  
And three weeks later in the front porch light, taking forty five minutes to kiss goodnight.  
I hadn't told you yet, but I thought I loved you __Then__._

It reminded me of the first time me and him kissed. Under the moonlit sky while we were out taking a walk. He said he loved me then cradled my face and we kissed. I can still feel it on my lips. I don't want to sound lame but it was magical.

_Now you're my whole life, now you're my whole world. And I just can't believe, the way I feel about you girl.  
Like a river meets the sea, stronger than it's ever been. We've come so far since that day.  
And I thought I loved you then._

_I remember, taking you back to right where I first met you. You were so surprised.  
There people around but I didn't care. I got down on one knee right there.  
And once again, I thought I loved you then._

A flash back of the way he purposed to me came into my head. We were at the new house, and I was making him get rid of all his pants that I thought were ugly or as I told him not in this century. He told me to at least check the pockets before I through them in the trash. As I was walking to the kitchen I had stopped when I felt something in the front right pocket. I took it out and opened the black box to find a beautiful fifth teen carrot diamond ring. Swiftly I had turned around in shock to ask him what it was. But he was right behind me kneeling down, "Will you marry me?" he asked. I whispered a yes then jumped into his arms.

"Esme please stop." Edward groaned as I tried to hide my emotions.

"I'm sorry." I croaked.

"It's okay to feel sad, just please don't exceed the level."

"I just can't stop thinking about him." I murmured.

"Well try." Edward growled.

"Edward!" Bella scolded.

"Sorry, sorry." he mumbled. The next few hours I sat and stared at the passing of thick green forest. My iPod wasn't giving me such happiness all it had were a bunch of love songs. My mind wandered through many things. _Carlisle for one. Where we were going to live. If the kids would like it there. How Edward found a house so quick. _Suddenly Edward spoke.

"We're here." I looked up to find a three story house, insanely huge, though when were our houses ever small?

"How did you find it on such short notice?" I whispered.

"Well I was hunting here with Jasper one day, saw that it was on sale, I was going to tell dad, but this happened so I just bought it."

"With whose money?"

"Carlisles." he whispered.

"Edward how are we going to get by if Carlisle always supported us with money?"

"Look the least he could do for this family is spot us."

"It will never work out Edward; we're going to have to go back sometime."

"No we're not."

* * *

Finally after everyone was done unpacking; I asked to hunt with Bella before they left. She said yes but had a hint of curiosity in her eyes. Edward was trying to read my mind but I just thought of hunting mountain lions and deer. No one else said anything. Alice and Rose went furniture shopping with out me. For once I didn't care I didn't feel like making a home right now. I just felt like making my plan work.

When we're finally far enough from the house for no one to hear us I stopped and sat on a rock.

"Okay Esme what's up? You haven't said a thing the whole run over here." Bella stated crossing her arms in front of her.

"I need you to do something for me when you go back." I whispered looking at her with pleaded eyes.

"Depends, mom if I do anything bad, Edward will kill me."

"Look Bella just please, please do this one thing for me." I entreated, I stared her down for over a minute until she sighed.

"What is it?"

"Okay Edward can't read your mind, right? So (I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a folded paper, and gave it to her.) I need you to give Carlisle this when Edward is not looking or hearing."

"You sure about this?"

"Positive." I faintly smiled.

* * *

_Okay please don't kill me, it's cliffy and a bit iffy._

_[ ha that rhymed. ]_

_But I needed this chapter to get to my next._

_Plus I had writers block for this one._

_But I swear thee next one will be Awesome :D_

_Tehe, well Review ;p_


	11. Chapter 11

Carlisle P.O.V.

I heard the three cars pull up into the driveway again. I drifted lazily downstairs to see if they needed anything. Of course in my head I knew they didn't, but I just wanted to see them again. Even if it was for the briefest moment. Halfway down the second flight of stairs I got stopped by Bella.

"Shutup." she covered my mouth as she dragged me to her and Edward old room. Finally when she closed the door she released my mouth.

"What's going on?!" I whispered throwing my hands in the air.

"Look no questions just listen!" she harshly murmured.

"What? Why?!" I hissed.

"Carlisle be quiet for like ten seconds 'kay?" I nodded in agreement to let her go on. She took something out off her front pocket and handed it to me. It was a folded up paper.

"Esme told me to give this to you. I don't know what it is, curiosity killed the cat. So I respected her privacy and didn't open it." Bella explained as I felt the paper in my hand.

"Okay thanks." I whispered.

"Ha I don't think so; I need to know what's in there! I risked my ass coming back with that, so I don't leave until I find out what's in that stupid note." she growled.

"Bye Bella." I laughed and shoved her out of the room.

"Fine, but one thing before I leave."

"And that is?" I pressed on.

"Give her time Carlisle; she's all mixed up right now. The worst thing is to chase after her right when we just left." Bella muttered the went back downstairs. As I heard them all leave I rushed to my study and opened the note.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_Esme Cullen_

_1008 Rishlide Drive_

_Heart Butte, MT 59448_

_P.s. I ____ you._

She didn't say I love you. Yet she gave me her address. Maybe she still did need more time. How much time did she need though?! I would write her for now, not exactly chase after her . . . yet. I put the note towards my nose, smelling her drifting scent. Suddenly my cell phone rang. Sluggishly I took it out from my back pocket and looked at the caller ID. Great just the person I needed to talk to at the moment . . . yah right.

"Hello." I answered nonchalantly.

"Hey you wanna come over and say you got a call from the hospital." Sarah cheered.

"Actually we need to talk so you come to my house."

"Wait you're using the "we need to talk" crap. You're not breaking up with me for your wife are you?" she hissed.

"Sarah she is my wife, and _I love her._"

"Bull shit Carlisle! Why would you say that after what we had, what we _did?_"

"Look I'm sorry, but I can't ruin my marriage anymore then I already have. I'm trying to fix what I've broken. So I'm starting with you. Goodbye Sarah."

"Fine, bye Dr. Cullen!" she yelled then hung up. I ran my hands through my hair; I know breaking up through the phone is insanely ridicules, but I knew that I couldn't do it face to face. I shoke my mouse to wake up my computer. I started researching houses in Idaho (Dr. Porter had told me about an opening for a doctor over there, plus they weren't going to get that far from me, that I would make sure of.) Finally I found a house in Sandpoint, Idaho and copied the number in my head. Talking to the real estate person was easy through the phone. We would meet up tomorrow and I would own that house. It was pretty big for just me but I planned on getting my family back to how it was. After that I called the hospital in Sandpoint and they agreed to hire me. Then I called my hospital telling them I would be leaving to another hospital. Of course they mourned after my leaving, but at the moment I could care less. Last but definitely not least I grabbed a printer paper and started writing to Esme.

* * *

Okay this is short but I thought the last sentance was like the best ending:D

Tehe I bet alot of you didn't see that coming too.

Though since it was so short be expecting another chapter today (:

Oh by the way I just made up thee adress so haha don't go all stalkerish.

P.s. I saw the time travelrs wife trailer.

And it reminded me of Carlisle && Esme.

Go watch it and tell me if you think so too tehe.

just saying.


	12. Chapter 12

Alice P.O.V.

_Edward you can't keep doing this to her. You need to tell her as soon as possible._

"No." he replied coolly as he hid the latest letters from our father.

_This is what she wanted, she gave him our address, you need to give her those letters._

"Look Alice, inside those letters are probly some stupid "I'm sorrys" over and over again. If he wanted to prove to her, to prove to us, that he truly did feel sorry about his actions. He would have dragged his ass back to this house, that he does have the address too, and begged down on his knees until she took him back. Look around you Alice is Carlisle in any near mile radius of this house? No."

_Maybe he thinks she doesn't want him to come for her too soon! Maybe he thinks she needs some space to clear her head Edward!_ He stopped putting the letters in the box too look at me with an unsympathetic glare.

"You and I both know Carlisle wouldn't give a shit about that. He would come for her as soon as he possibly could."

_But do we really? Carlisle echum dad, is sensitive to other peoples feelings right? So maybe he does feel that. And I think you really don't want to forgive him because he hurt you too. By hurting mom. _He stared at me for about half a second.

"You know it's been almost four months, you really should stop calling him dad." he spat pushing the box under the wooden floor board we hollowed out. Then suddenly I had a vision. _Mom . . . mourning . . . music . . . fire. _It was fairly blurry but me and Edward both knew what this vision meant.

"Mom!" we both shrieked racing up to her room. I could here half way up the stairs that she was playing Whiskey Lullaby somewhat loud in her room. I twisted the door knob but it was locked. I looked frantically at Edward who kicked the door down . . .

_She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette.  
She broke his heart: He spent his whole life trying to forget.  
We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time,  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,  
Until the night_

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.  
And finally drank away her memory.  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger,  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees.  
We found him with his face down in the pillow,  
With a note that said: "I'll love her till I die."  
And when we buried him beneath the willow,  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby.  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la,  
La la la la la la la la,_

* * *

Whoa. Review.


	13. Chapter 13

Esme P.O.V.

Not one letter. Not one damn letter. I had no strength to move, my body tired from days of countless sobs. He made his choice. The choice to not come for me. And I had decided not to long ago that if he hadn't come for me then, why would he now? There was nothing in my life to live for. Why live an eternal life, with no one who understood you just as well as you understood yourself. Why live a life without someone there for you when you need them to be. Why live a life at all without someone to love, someone who made your heart whole. Why live at all? My decision was made . . . I wouldn't live at all.

Just as I placed a match in the fire place, starting to burn the wood. Then pressed play to Whiskey Lullaby, subsequently I swear I could feel someone touch my back. I swerved hysterically. I could feel his breath on my neck.

_Don't surrender,  
Please remember December.  
We were so in love back then,  
Now if you leave me tonight,  
Doing what you think is right.  
Don't leave me Esme.  
Remember December.  
Please remember.  
Don't surrender. . ._

Then his voice was gone.

"You weren't real, so it makes no sense to think you were really here. So you made your choice and I made mine." I whispered then stepped closer towards the fire. Unexpectedly, just as I was about to take a full head first dive into the blazing flames, my door crashed open. I couldn't risk it so I jumped; only Alice pounced on me. Sending me back against my dark mahogany bed frame. My immediate reaction was to fight back I kicked and punched her. She yelped in pain but I didn't care, I didn't want to live in this damn world anymore. Edward came and tried to help her. I was in no luck; I couldn't take on the both of them at the same time.

"Esme what the hell has gotten into you?!" Edward yelled right in front of my face.

"I don't want to be here Edward! I want to die! Let me die!" I struggled trying to get out of there hold on me.

"Why the hell would you want to do that?!" Alice shrieked in my face also. Right after she said that my emotions started to mix me up. I stopped struggling and gave in, letting my body slump to meet the bed.

"Because he never came back for me Alice!" this time it was my turn to yell in there faces. I curled myself up into a ball and rocked back and forth sobbing. Edward and Alice just stared at me speechless. In that moment I knew that I would _forever and always love Carlisle Cullen._

* * *

Also short but hey.

I know when a good chapter/scene should be ended.

Plus i even surprised myself with these last two chapters.

So surprise me with with reviews tehe.


	14. Chapter 14

Alice P.O.V.

I gently closed Esme's bedroom door behind me and dashed downstairs to find Edward. He was seated in the far corner in a love seat, his hand running through his hair furiously. At the time I was grateful that everyone was out hunting so they wouldn't have been here to witness this mess.

"Don't say it." he growled at me.

_Say what?! Hmm that maybe it was right to give her the letters when they came, in the first place!_

"Look just get her out of the house, go shopping, or something so I can get my thoughts straight." he whispered in pain, I could see in his eyes that he was confused.

_And if she doesn't want to go?_

"Alice knowing you she'll have to go." Edward smirked half heartedly.

_Fine but if I come back with my head ripped off I'm blaming it on you._

"Hurry up." he laughed. I danced my way up to Esme's room and knocked on the door annoyingly until I got a "come in." I opened the door to find her sitting on her balcony looking at the clouded sky. Gracefully I walked towards Esme, and sat directly in front of her smiling like a little child who wanted money.

"What's with the Emmett smile?" she murmured.

"Huh? What smile I don't know what you're talking about." I laughed. She rose her eyebrow.

"Alice?!" she questioned.

"It's nothing!" I giggled.

"Tell me!"

"I was just well wondering if you wanted to come shopping with me?! It would be really fun?! And it's a perfect day for us!" I cheered. She just grimaced at me, until I stared her down telling her she had absolutely no other choice then to come.

"Fine." my mom muttered. I clapped my hands excitedly and picked out what she should wear. Finally when she was done getting dressed and such we bounded downstairs to my porche. Edward was no longer in the living room; I was guessing that he was probly in his on room. Swiftly I turned on the ignition and backed the car out of the driveway.

"So where too?" Esme asked with curiosity. It took me a while to finally decide.

"I guess we could just go to the outlets the got a new Delia's there and I'm in the mood to buy t-shirts. Plus they have that new Black and White store there for you. Or you can go to Banana Republic, what ever makes you happy." I explained hitting seventy on the highway. She laughed like it was the most hilarious thing she'd ever heard.

"What if I wanted to shop at Hollister or Ruehl? Maybe even at Delia's with you! Is my wardrobe really that boring?" I giggled with her.

"Well we could look for a summer dress at Ruehl and Hollister. And I guess I wouldn't be embarrassed if you had some T-shirts of your own. As long as you don't wear them in public."

"Hmm sound fun." she half heartedly smiled taking my hand. "Alice?"

"Yah?" I asked looking at her.

"Thanks for you know dragging me out of the house to have a little fun."

"No prob mom." I smiled then focused my attention back on the road. Edward was a genius. At last we reached Ridge View Outlets. As we got out of the car my mom embraced me.

"Ha thanks mom but I really want to go to Delia's now." I laughed returning the love. We walked towards one of the many entrances.

"Okay so Delia's then?"

"Yes ma'am!" I replied grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the store. Finally I opened the two glass doors, the sounds of Paramore entrancing us. Spotting the wall of cute T-shirts I squealed.

"Guess that's where we're headed!" Esme laughed following me. I had already chosen two.

"That one looks a little big for you." she mentioned pointing to the size medium black tee.

"Actually this one is for you. I heard you one night talking to yourself and I thought this one was "the one" for you." Esme grabbed it from my hand and observed the shirt that had a digital clock stating 11:11. Then on top it said "by the way I wished for you."

"I did wish for him, that night, and the night after, and the night after and-"

"I get it mom!" I moaned. She continued to look at the tees.

"Oh I like this one, and this one, and this-"

"Whoa slow down there momma!" I laughed looking at all her choices. "Let the Alice inspect which ones are right for you." she rose her eyebrow, sighed then passed them to me. "Yes to the bonjour balloon tee. No to the wild thing tee. Yes to the dandelion bird tee. Ha yes to the dinosaur vegetarian shirt! Eww hell no to this Dr. Seuss tee, you're not five mother!"

"Look I like to be comfortable Alice!"

"Well you can be comfortable and stylish at the same time, now come on let's look at the cute shirts over there!" I shrieked dragging her towards the cute shirts. Esme needed me more than anything today so I was going to focus on her! Oh who am I kidding I want that Mischa Dress! Ooh the pink florals in the bottom look so cute! And-

"Alice!" my mom snapped me back to reality.

"Yah?" I muttered as I walked to get my size.

"What do you think about this Magenta Toni Crochet Yoke Tank?" she spoke picking up a beautiful shirt. I spoke before I could think.

"Oooh you would look so beautiful for Carlisle!" her face dropped all of a sudden. "I mean me and the family!" I quickly added. She had already put it back on the rack and started looking threw other shirts. I grabbed it with a moan and walked towards her.

"Take it you know you want it!" she didn't budge; just kept staring at me. "Come on it's calling you!" I swung it in front of her face. "Take me Esme I'm perfect for you! Take me!" I chanted annoyingly. Finally she giggled; smiled and took it from my hand; I sighed and helped her with a few other outfits. Finally after two hours in that store we paid. I took out one of my old credit cards.

"Alice is that Carlisle's?" she questioned narrowing her eyes. Crap.

"Uh no."

"Edward said you guys stopped using his money a while back."

"Yah we did stop now we use yours." I lied. The cashier gave it back to me.

"Hand it over." she demanded.

"Nah it's okay, come on let's go to Hollister!" I said grabbing our six bags that were full too the max.

"Alice?"

"Fine here!" I growled as we walked out of Delia's. She took it immediately and sighed.

"So you still do use your fathers money."

"We're sorry . . . I'm sorry."

"Does he know?"

"I'm pretty sure, who else would be ringing up his account." I laughed, then quit when she didn't look so amused.

"Hey cheer up!" I yelped handing her, the three bags that were filled with her clothing.

"Look why don't you go find me a summer dress at Hollister. I have ball room dances coming up with the firm so I'm going to go look at Black and White. We'll meet in two hours at Coach Factory. I need a new purse, okay?" she bargained.

"Fine!" I moaned. She hugged me and headed her way down to Black and White.

* * *

Esme P.O.V.

Alice really had made my day happier then it should have been. What would I have done without her and Edward? None the less any of my other children. I was turning down the street or hallway, whatever people call it, to Black and White. When I heard a familiar husky voice come from behind me.

"Esme?" he called out. I turned to face someone I knew actually very well.

* * *

hm. who is this guy she knows very well?

haha. do you think you know who it is?

well you'll just have to wait and see.

You could be wrong.

or you could be right?

Hope i didn't confuse you lol. well I wanted to make this chapter a little more non dramatic because

sometimes not everyone has to be in a pissy mood.

or they don't have to be depressed either.

but of course knowing me

I still ended it with drama :P

haha review!

-mariah.


	15. Chapter 15

Esme P.O.V.

Alice really had made my day happier then it should have been. What would I have done without her and Edward? None the less any of my other children. I was turning down the street or hallway, whatever people call it, to Black and White. When I heard a familiar husky voice come from behind me.

"Esme?" he called out. I turned to face someone I knew actually very well.

"Rick?" I smiled politely. Rick works with me at work. We actually got quite close over the months. I never really got annoyed by him; I enjoyed his presence most of the time. He would get my mind off the main problem in my life. He was taller then me of course, had light brown hair, green eyes, and was pretty built to tell you the truth. Of course I found him good looking, because he was handsome, but my heart still ached for Carlisle. Don't get me wrong he treated me very well. He was nice, caring, and we had many things in common. But I still wasn't ready. So my feelings never really developed further then just friends with Rick. The girls at home begged me too give him a chance, even though he was human, but I refused and refused and refused!

"Hey what are you doing here? Hardly see you out around town." he smiled as we exchanged a hug. My bags making it uncomfortable.

"Is that a bad thing?" I laughed. "I like being at home, it's peaceful."

"Yah compared to all the ruckus of engines at work." Rick chuckled.

"You got that right." I answered smiling. He cautiously looked at the bags in my hands.

"Do you need help with those they look kinda heavy?" he raised his eyebrow. I nearly giggled to myself; they weren't as heavy as they looked. Knowing me and my vampire strength. But of course to the human eye I looked fragile so I just told him "Actually they're quite heavy."

"Oh then let me help with those." he smirked getting two out of the three from my hand. Our finger tips slightly brushing.

"Thanks." I mumbled uncomfortably.

"No problem, where yah headed?"

"White house Black market" I answered nonchalantly starting to walk forward. Him walking beside me; our shoulders brushing ever so slightly.

"That's weird that's where I was headed to. I need a new suit for the-"

"Black and white ball room dance." I finished his sentence.

"Hmm you a mind reader or something?"

"Nope you're just predictable." I stated playfully. He rose his eyebrow at me.

"Plus we both have to go there so yah." I finished laughing at his expression.

"Ha yah that's what I thought!" he scoffed; hip bumping me faintly. We reached the store and he opened the door for me, letting me in. Immediately I saw a gorgeous black dress, it had a black bow that went right under the bust. And a layer of ruffle on the neck line. I walked directly to it and grabbed my size. Rick right on my tail.

"Do you think it's pretty?" I asked idiotically showing it to him. He gazed over it for a moment.

"I think it's perfect." Rick murmured looking at the dress then back at me. His eyes grazing over my curves. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh; to bring him back to reality.

"I'm going to go try it on. Do you mind holding my bags for me in the waiting area by the dressing rooms." I asked getting ready to give him the bag.

"No I don't mind." he answered grabbing the bag from my hand and following me towards the dressing rooms. I opened a curtain and stepped in. making sure that he couldn't see through it I striped o my underwear and started to put on the dress. Finally as I put my hands through the straps I noticed I need help with the zipper in the back. Carlisle had always helped me with the zipper . . .

"Rick?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Yah?"" he answered from the other side of the curtain.

"Um, can you help me with the zipper?"

"Oh, um sure, can I come in?"

"Yah." I spoke as I turned towards the mirror giving him my back. Swiftly I picked up my caramel curls. The zipper started just at the waist and went up. "Great." He could practically see my whole back. I suddenly felt his hand travel down my spine lightly, then it retrieved the zipper and he pulled it up.

"Women always need help with the zipper." he laughed.

"Yes sir." I smiled looking at myself in mirror. It fit me just perfectly, hugging at all the right places. Especially showing off my curves.

"I saw something that would go just perfect with this." Rick murmured, "Give me a sec." Then he bolted out of the dressing room and came back with a beautiful sterling necklace.

"It's beautiful." I whispered touching it with my hands. He turned me around again, and put it on for me.

"See know that just makes the outfit complete." Rick whispered into my ear. I couldn't help but shiver at the warmth of his breath. I turned to him to find that cornered me against the wall. My first instinct was to hit him and run. But something in me held me back.

"Esme, don't get this wrong, but you are a very beautiful woman." he whispered looking into my eyes. If I were human I would've blushed.

"Look Rick I kn-" but I was drowned out by the touch of his lips meeting mine. He gently grabbed my hip closer to him, as he gently pressed me against the wall. I wanted to stop and pull away from him, but the warmth of his lips felt so good. I found my hands traveling up his chest, until they were wrapped around his neck. Then I smelled a familiar scent. I stopped kissing Rick and pushed him away softly; opening my eyes to a shocked Carlisle right there holding the dressing room curtain open. His face covered with emotions.

"Carlisle." I whispered.

* * *

_well yup here it is i stayed up til four in the morining writing it :p_

_so hope you like it._

_don't necessarily kill me tehe._


	16. Chapter 16

Esme P.O.V.

"Carlisle" I whispered. He just let the curtain go and murmured something to low that I couldn't hear. I looked at Rick with sorrow eyes.

"That's your old husband isn't it." he asked letting go of my hips and hanging his head.

"Yes, I'm so sorry Rick." I said touching his cheek.

"No, no, don't be we're better as friends anyway, now go get him before you lose him, again." he smiled then stepped back as I raced to find Carlisle. He was just about to open the door to leave; I called his name making him turn around.

"Why, why are you panting?" I asked walking up to him.

"Cause I've been running." he answered, I looked at his hands, a letter in them. It reminded me of all the times he hadn't written to me. How much he made me cry, and feel pain. "I need to talk to you."

"Well you know what I've waited four months to talk, apparently that's never happened." I growled silently. I was angry with him for never calling or writing to me. He wasn't going to get away that quick. "And suddenly you just appear and you think-"

"Esme stop talking! Let me say something, four months ago I was the most depressed vampire alive."

"Oh really, really well story of my fuc-"

"I told you to stop talking." he growled, "But things changed when I never received any feed back-" I looked at him with confusion in my eyes.

"Well I never received anything." I mumbled.

"Yes you did, now you can just imagine my disappointment, as I waited for letters or calls. But I never got anything. Then it suddenly dawned on me that the woman I loved was about to be kicked out of my life forever. So Esme, come back with me. Because I'd like to prove to you that you are the only reason why I should live." he explained looking deeply into my eyes. I couldn't, he had hurt me so badly. But isn't this what I wanted for Carlisle to come back for me? So why was it so hard to just say yes? I nodded my head slightly in a no motion.

"Trust me I never received anything." I growled.

"But I did send letters for over three months Esme." Carlisle whispered grabbing my cheek; I nodded my head in a no motion solemnly. Was he really telling the truth? I and the entire store wanted to know that. Because basically all of the store was watching me and Carlisle like we were a movie.

"See the thing is, you might have sent them but I never got them. So are you telling the truth? I mean I've been alone for about four months, so I just think it's easier if we forgot this whole mishap and go back to how things were. Me and my family without you living here." I croaked lies into his hand.

"Yah that could be easier, or it couldn't. But we both know you don't want that."

"I'm scared that you'll hurt me again." I whimpered.

"Me too, but I know that I won't." that's all it took for him to throw the letter he had in his hand and grab my face with both his hands and kiss me. Right then and there I forgave Carlisle. As I put my hands around his neck and pulled him closer to me, the whole store erupted in cheers. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me slightly off the ground to hug me tighter to his chest. Embarrassed that the whole store was watching us kiss I let our lips part slowly.

"I love you." he murmured into my lips.

"I love you too." I smiled kissing him again. Then we released each others embrace. I looked out the store window to find Alice doing her happy dance, totally oblivious to me and Carlisle's stare at her.

"Echum, not to ruin you alls moment but you still do have to pay for her dress and necklace." the sales lady stated coming up too me and Carlisle.

"Oh yes of course." Carlisle smiled then whispered in my ear. "It does look divine on you, too bad once we get home there will be nothing of it left." I couldn't help but giggle at that. As he paid I went to the dressing room and grabbed my bags. Rick was no where to be in sight. With a huge grin on my face I went back to Carlisle; grabbed his hand and walked out of the store, as the happiest woman on earth. Alice pretended to look confused but I laughed "We saw your happy dance, so it's pointless to act like you didn't see anything."

"Dammit." she muttered then hugged both of us together. At this point my life was perfect.

* * *

_Well there ya goo :D_

_my ending was pretty cool._

_oh but this isn't technally the ending._

_i'm going to write a pretty long epilogue, _

_so be ready for that._

_anyways review please :D_

_-mariah_


	17. Chapter 17

Esme P.O.V

Three months later:

Everything in my life was perfect again; I had the man of my dreams with me. And a family who loved and cared for me. Which was really good, it surprised me that they all brought back Carlisle with open arms. The one who was hard to crack though was Edward. But he couldn't stand staying mad at his father forever, so of course he gave in. We were all one big happy family again; and we never brought up that, excuse my language here, bitch Sarah. No bitch is an understatement that whore Sarah. Again excuse my language.

The day we made up, I rampaged the house for letters. I found them in a hollowed out wooden patch. This surprised me that I had never found it before. I nearly yelled at Edward for hiding them from me all these months, but I couldn't bear being mad at him for more than a second. I nearly sobbed my eyes out when I read what Carlisle had been writing to me. But now I just felt pure bliss that everything pieced together in the end.

"Thinking of something?" I heard my husband say once he entered through the dining room door. My blueprints spread all over it.

"Oh nothing just you," I said getting up to greet him, "as always." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips then headed back to work.

"Nice to know that I'm always on your mind. I was also thinking of this beautiful woman, but you know I can't put my finger on her name." he smirked devilishly.

"Oh really." I mused raising my eyebrow from my blueprints.

"Yah, oh I remember now, Eva Longoria!" Carlisle smiled; as I gasped and threw an eraser at him. He dodged it quick and hid behind the counter.

"Or maybe it was Megan Fox!" he chuckled. This time I got up and chased him around the island with a ruler in my hand.

"Carmen Electra! Wait no Jessica Alba. No still not right." he laughed as he dodged my swings at his chest. Finally I through the ruler down and pounced on him, sending us both crashing too the floor.

"Oh really well what about Brad Pitt!" I growled pinning him down, his expression changed from laughter to annoyance.

"He doesn't have anything on me." he struggled trying to get out of my firm grip.

"Really well what about Tom Cruise." I cogitated with a little smirk.

"Nope." he grunted.

"Hmm maybe Channing Tatum or David Beckham." I laughed. He flipped us over and now pinned me down.

"On second thought I remember her name."

"Oh okay so who is his beautiful person?"

"Esme Cullen." he smiled then kissed me passionately. I let go, embarrassed that one of the kids was going to walk in.

"Well mine was always Carlisle Cullen." I laughed.

"Really are you sure it wasn't Rick?!" he stated cocking his eyebrow up, I growled and flipped us over again.

"You sure it wasn't Sarah!" his face turned angered. And he got us both up and pushed me against the island.

"I'm positive." then he kissed me again. I laughed and pushed him away. He groaned and started kissing my neck.

"No not here! The kids could walk in?!" I giggled.

"Your point?!" he whispered against my neck. I tried to squirm out of his hold, but I couldn't budge.

"Not here!" I squealed. He sighed in defeat as he pressed our foreheads together.

"I love you." he murmured.

"I love you too." I replied then kissed him back affectionately. Then I heard something crash to the floor.

"Emmett!" Alice gasped from the living room.

"I didn't do anything! You're the one who pushed me!" Emmett gasped. I groaned, and let go of Carlisle.

"What broke?!" I growled as I entered the living room. I found that the plasma TV was broken beyond repair on the floor.

"Emmett!" I yelled!

"Great I'm the one who always get's yelled at." he moaned.

"Well maybe you should be a little more careful!" Alice shrieked.

"Well maybe you should be a little more careful." Emmett mimicked in annoying tone. Oh how I love my family.

_The End._

* * *

_lol well hoped you liked it, sorry that it wasnt that long but oh well _

_thanks for everyone who reviewd and read it:D_

_-Mariah_

_p.s. I put up a new story of Carlisle and Esme check it out!_

_Song inspired that inspired this chapter : Catch Me - Demi Lovato_

_And All The Above - Maino. lol_


End file.
